


Particulier

by malurette



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Autistic Newt Scamander, Brothers, F/M, Family, Gen, In-Laws, Short One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 11:32:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14377749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Newt était bizarre dans son genre, mais et alors, si Tina arrivait à fonctionner avec ?





	Particulier

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Particulier  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Theseus Scamander & Porpentina Goldstein(/Newt)  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de J.K. Rowling,  
> je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> ~~**Notes :** you can pry that autistic!Newt headcanon from my cold dead hands~~  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** sera probablement jossé par _Crimes of Grindelwald_ mais tant pis !  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 500

Theseus Scamander, héros de la grande guerre, Auror et frère aîné de Newton Scamander, son complice d'autrefois puis aussi un peu son rival depuis, observe Tina... comme si c'était lui le magizoologiste et qu'elle était un animal curieux.  
Bon, elle a l'habitude qu'on la détaille avec curiosité et elle n'a jamais apprécié ça, mais elle ne dit rien. Ce qui l'agace, c'est que Queenie, dans la situation inverse, n'a clairement pas eu besoin d'en faire autant. 

« Miss Tina. Vous êtes sûre de vouloir vous impliquer avec mon adorable petit frère ?  
\- Si je le juge moi-même adorable...  
Parce que – et attention, j'aurais démoli le portrait à n'importe quel condisciple de Hogwarts qui aurait dit ça méchamment – d'ailleurs je l'ai fait – mais en tant que grand frère je peux moi me permettre de la dire gentiment... il est quand même sacrément bizarre, dans son style.  
\- Beaucoup de sorciers sont sacrément bizarres... dans leur style.  
\- Le sien est particulier.  
\- Si vous parlez de ses animaux, c'est un compromis auquel je suis prête. Ça fait partie de lui.  
\- Oui c'est un génie avec toutes les bêtes... sauf les humains. Ce sont les seuls auxquels il ne sait pas parler.  
\- J'ai cru remarquer, oui. Mais c'est un effort que nous ferons tous les deux. J'ai du mal aussi : j'ai grandi avec une sœur legilimens, je n'avais pas besoin de dire les choses, d'expliquer mes sentiments ; elle lisait tout naturellement.  
\- Lui non plus ne sait pas les exprimer. Il les ressent, il les ressent même très fort mais il ne sait pas les montrer.  
\- Oh, si. Quand il veut vraiment quelque chose...  
\- Il le dit un peu trop directement. Il ne sait pas les montre correctement en tout cas.  
\- À force de vivre avec les bêtes...  
\- Non, non, il n'a jamais su, depuis tout petit, même avant de s'y consacrer.  
\- C'est pour ça qu'il les préfère sans doute, pour ça qu'il ne regarde personne en face ? Je pensais qu'il avait appris ça à leur contact. La plupart des animaux sauvages ne supportent pas qu'on les regarde dans les yeux il me semble.  
\- La plupart oui mais pas tous. Nous avons grandi dans une ferme d'hippogriffes. Les hippogriffes exigent le respect et la franchise, il faut les regarder droit dans les yeux quand on les approche, sinon ils attaquent. Et lui n'en a jamais été capable. Il a trouvé une autre façon, remarquez, c'est un génie avec les bêtes, oui ! Mais. Bref. Donc vous êtes vous aussi bizarre dans votre style, heureusement ça n'est pas le même mais vous le comprenez quand même.  
\- Je le pense, oui. Je le souhaite sincèrement.  
\- Et je souhaite que vous vous complétiez. Soyez heureux tous les deux : il en a bien besoin. Il le mérite. Et s'il vous a choisie... il n'a jamais été très doué pour juger les personnes humaines et placer correctement sa confiance, mais justement, je vais lui faire confiance sur ce coup. C'est que vous le méritez aussi. »


End file.
